


A Simple Misunderstanding

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Melime, Sanvers - Freeform, Secret Santa, SuperCorp, chapter 2 has the smut btw, gotta get dat fluff, sssfe2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena misunderstands KaraAlex and Maggie do have something bad happen to them. Kinda.





	1. Not Judging but...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/gifts).



> Thank you to my beautiful betas Sterling_Jay and TheQueenOfTheLight, you two are fabulous.
> 
> This is for Melime who asked for SuperCorp and Sanvers, I hope you enjoy the dumb amount of fluff and the smol smuts <3 Merry Gaymas.

She knows Kara has something she wants to say. It’s pretty obvious in her body language, the way she looks up, all determined, but then looks away, fidgeting constantly. It’s actually nice, knowing someone well enough to know their tells. 

So she’s in a good mood, and not just from the amazing black bean fajitas Kara brought, when she says, “Kara, I can tell you want to say something. What is it?”

Kara looks up, shock passing over her face, but it fades quickly. Lena has to wonder though, how many people can read Kara just as easily? Is she special in any way? But Kara twists her pen in her hand and opens her mouth- 

“Yeah, just, it’s uh…” She sighs and tips her head back and, for just an instant, Lena’s terrified that she’s going to cry. “It’s just a thing, about me, it’s kinda- kinda big, but, I don’t know-”

She sighs again and Lena shifts in her chair. She wants to show that she’s listening, that she’s here for Kara. She should have gone to sit next to her on the couch instead of remaining behind her desk. Would Kara like her to move closer? For support? Or is this better told at a distance?

And what could it be? Something that causes such anxiety in the usually chipper reporter must be immense. 

“I’ve told my sister. Obviously.” She flips her hand and Lena watches as her pen slips between her fingers. Alex, the older Danvers, yes, she’s important to Kara. “And, and a few friends but it’s- it’s not that I didn’t trust you!”

Kara’s eyes snap up to hers and Lena smiles, yeah she can tell. Kara’s never doubted her before. She nods and Kara nods too before relaxing back into the couch. She doesn’t relax for long and Lena has to bite back a fond smile when she twitches back into her nervous hunch. 

Kara glances at the window and squints. “And, I guess, I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want it to change anything between us.” She pulls at her sleeve and oh-

Oh.

Oh, she’s had this conversation before. Not with Kara, but with girls in college. Young women finally embracing themselves. They were always beautiful in Lena’s eyes, even when they didn’t come back after Lex’s fall. 

She focuses back on Kara as she worries at her lip. “There’s a lot of differences between our families, and I didn’t know-”

It makes sense. Lillian didn’t exactly provide the most accepting of households. Heck, Kara’d already seen Lena participate in what could be construed as xenophobic activity. Who’s to say her prejudice doesn’t stretch over other traits?

Kara fiddles with her top-most button and that’s when Lena decides to get out from behind this desk. She rises and Kara watches her. She looks about ready to bolt, but Lena won’t let her. She has to let Kara know that everything’s okay. Nothing has to change.

She reaches out before sitting down, letting Kara lace their fingers together. Kara’s face is so open, questioning, curious. Lena has to smile. “When I left for college… there were a lot of differences. The world wasn’t as black and white as my family had explained it to be.” 

Kara sits, doesn’t fidget, and it’s almost unnerving, just how attentive she can be. How it seems like she can see even below Lena’s skin. “I met a lot of different people. Admittedly,” She chuckles because really, old habits die hard. “I didn’t suddenly become a screaming liberal, but I could see more.” 

She gets a nod and a smile. “I wasn’t the best with the whole...” She waves her hand and Lex is there, shouting slurs from a police car. “Alien thing, but I think I’ve gotten better.” She looks at Kara and Kara squeezes her hand. “But in everything else, at least as far as I can realize outside my unconscious bias, I’m not prejudiced against anything… nothing that sticks out… well, besides past associations with my family.”

Kara grimaces. “Yeah, I don’t think that’s a bias. I think that’s more caution.” She never takes Lena’s family lightly, but really, Lena’s got to laugh at it. 

Otherwise she’d have to take all the death threats, all the betrayal, all the lost love and think about it. Think about it seriously and that’s just not an option. 

“Right.” She smiles, and Kara squeezes her hand again. She’s warm, always so warm. Kara’s like a balm on a cold day. 

“I-uh,” Kara withdraws her hand and fiddles with her button again. “Okay. So. I-”

“Kara.” She doesn’t want to interrupt, but Kara has to know. “You don’t have to say anything. I already know. It’s okay. Our relationship doesn’t have to change at all if you don’t want it to.” Not that she would mind, if it did change, just a little, or even a bit. 

Kara’s eyes are wide enough that Lena has the urge to force her to blink. “You knew?” 

“Well, no, actually.” Lena tilts her head. “I didn’t put the signs together until you started talking.” She pats her knee, a little nervous. “But it's kind of obvious from how you're talking now.”

Nodding, Kara swallows. “Yeah, uhm, I still-” She looks up to the ceiling, like she's looking for something, and maybe she draws confidence from it because she looks back to Lena with her expression set. “I still have to show you because I lied and you deserve the truth.”

Lena blinks. Show her? As in? Like? Right now? With what? Pictures??

The movement at Kara's chest pulls Lena's gaze and  _ oh shit- _

“Kara!” So maybe her voice comes out as a squeak, can you blame her? She pushes her hands over Kara's to try to stop her but that leaves her hands near- nope “I don't need proof, I believe you really, you don't have to do anything like  _ that.” _

She looks up because she can't, can't uh, can't keep looking down, goodness. But Kara's gone white as a sheet, and fuck her entirely, she's fucked up so badly. She shouldn't have touche-

“You don't want to see it.” It's a statement, one drenched in hopelessness and  _ oh god how could Kara ever think that? _

“No! Kara! That's - no- not it at all, I swear!” Is this how Alex taught her to come out? Of course, she doesn't mind, but goodness. “I mean, I am as well, the same I mean, I just. Didn't want you to feel pressured. You don't have to-”

She stops. Draws in a deep breath. She needs to find some sort of peace because if this is how Kara's chosen to do it, however it applies, Lena will support her. She looks up and holds Kara's gaze. “I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything you don't want to do.”

With that, she pulls her fingers back and resigns to her fate. This is… odd, but it's not her place to judge how others go about their business. It's not like she hasn't been curious, after all. How could she not be?

Kara nods slowly, and Lena puts on her best smile. She’s a little nervous, she’s felt Kara’s arms, good lord, maybe it’s a tattoo- Kara pulls her shirt open and Lena schools her face and -

The symbol for the House of El stares back at her.

Oh

Ooohhhh

Oh shit.

“Oh, oh, Kara, oh, no, what?” Lena blinks, that makes so much more sense. “Kara, Kara I’ve known that you’re Supergirl for months. I mean.” She feels like she’s got whiplash. “You don’t wear anything to cover your eyes and- and I put in the balcony. You practically told me, I thought you knew that I knew.”

Kara blinks and then laughs. “Oh, I owe Alex twenty bucks. But okay, yeah.” She scratches at the back of her neck and frowns. “Wait, then what did you think I was trying to tell you?”

She looks up and she’s so sincere and confused and  _ gorgeously  _ relaxed. Lena sighs at herself, jumping to conclusions. She should know better. “I- I, it doesn’t matter. It’s fine, we’re fine, I’m glad that you know that I know now. And I do check for bugs in my office every day so can I call you ‘Kara’ while we’re in private even if you have the suit on?”

“Oh yes, yeah, I mean, I check for bugs too, so I already knew there weren’t any. Sorry.” She tugs at her shirt sleeve and bites her lip. “But, um, just out of curiosity, what did you think I was trying to tell you?”

Lena sighs. “It’s silly really. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. It doesn’t really make any sense with your history either, I just…” She pulls in a deep breath and meets Kara’s eyes again. “I thought you were coming out to me as bisexual.” 

Kara's eyes bug out and okay, it wasn't her shining moment, but the idea couldn't be  _ that _ far fetched. She'd seen how Kara interacts with some women.  _ Friendly _ only goes so far.

“Well- Well I mean-” Kara stumbles over her words and twitches at her glasses. It's quite the dichotomy from the suit showing through her open shirt. She takes a deep breath and then laughs, long and vibrant.

Lena can't help but smile too. It's an infectious laugh, a laugh that says everything's going to be just fine. “What? Kara, what is it this time?”

She beams at Lena, and okay, maybe some of Lena's jumping to conclusions was personally biased but, goodness. Could anyone blame her? Kara, the sun, sprawled with her arms over the back of her couch, looking like she owned the place, had quite the appeal. 

“Earth sexuality is ridiculous. On Krypton, we never had to think about it.” She waves her hand and rolls her eyes. “I was assigned a marriage partner when I was three: the girl who would become the head of the Tribunals, like my mother was. We were made to be compatible, at least intellectually.”

She jerks her thumb toward the window behind her. “Here, it's so tremulous. Trying to find the correct partner among seven billion people is inefficient.” She sighs and slumps her shoulders. “It's painful too.”

That's quite a bit to think about. But… “Kara, there- there isn't one ‘correct’ partner on Earth. People can fall in and out of love and even have multiple-”

Kara nods and wrings her hands together. “I know, Alex explained it to me. It'd just be a lot easier if people were genetically matched here, too.”

Lena nods. It would be; though, there's a part of her that hates the idea. It's probably the loss of free choice. Kara doesn't speak up, and Lena really doesn't know how to fill the void in this conversation. What is she supposed to say?

“Uhm…” Lena looks up and Kara's face is bright red, her fingers curling around her glasses again. “What- well, why did you think I was unbuttoning my shirt?”

Lena splutters, that's not a question she was anticipating. She doesn't really have an answer for it either. “I- I had no idea really. I've had a lot of women come out to me and in all sorts of … interesting ways and?” She's flushed now too, gesturing towards Kara. “And I thought taking your shirt off was somehow linked?”

Kara blinks at her and oh, oh she's holding back a laugh. It does sound ridiculous out loud but Lena got caught up in the moment! What was she supposed to think?

She huffs, as indignantly as possible even as Kara begins to tremble. “Alright! Alright! It was ridiculous, but what if you had some tattoo or-” she waves her hands as Kara chokes back a near-sob. “An ‘I'm bi’ bra or something? Heck! You're an alien, maybe you have a bi symbol!!” 

That's what breaks Kara's tentative hold on her laughter. She curls practically in half, holding her stomach as she cackles. Lena rolls her eyes but can't stop the chuckles either. 

“A- a  _ bi _ symbol!” She holds onto the back of the couch, heaving in breaths. 

Lena  _ would _ be worried if she wasn't  _ nursing her own pride _ . Besides, Kara can hold her breath fo-

Actually, best not to think about that. Instead she pulls at Kara's arm and tries to ward off the rest of her laughter. “Come on, Kara, it's a perfectly reasonable idea that other species would tattoo their orientations on themselves! Some people do!”

Pitching over, till her head is smooshed against Lena's leg, Kara tries to take deep, calming breaths. Lena just tugs on locks of her hair while she breathes. She's nearly got her chuckles under control when-

“That or you just wanted to show me your tits.”

Kara nearly rolls off the couch, probably would have if Lena wasn't already laughing and tugging on her arms. “That's not what it looks like!” She shouts and Lena only laughs harder. “Why would I- that's ridiculous- it doesn't look like thaaaat!”

She can't help herself, so Lena chortles out, “If- if that's how you come out to all the girls, you must be very successful!” She collapses back, trying to escape Kara's iron hold. But Kara just pulls her closer, whining the whole time.

“Lenaaaaaa, that's meeeaannnn.” She's pouting, and Lena places her palm on Kara's cheek, trying to placate her until her own laughter subsides. She leans into Lena's palm, bottom lip puffed out and that tiny crinkle creasing into her forehead.

She's so cute. Her eyes practically twinkle, and Lena watches those lips twitch as she fights back a smile. Lena rubs her thumb across Kara's cheek and she's probably got some dumb look on her face but Kara's holding her with her arms clasped at Lena's waist and their legs half crossed on and off the couch and yeah okay, Lena can't avoid it anymore. 

She's smitten.

Maybe Kara can read minds. Maybe she can read Lena's heartbeat. Or, maybe, it's just the look in her eyes that Jess keeps making fun of her for.

No matter how she knows, Kara leans in and kisses her and it's not explosive, not mind blowing. It's just… soft, perfect, and slightly strawberry flavored. 

Lena slides her hand to the back of Kara's neck and pulls lightly at the little wisps of hair not caught by her updo and presses against Kara's lips a little harder. She's so warm and gentle and intoxicating, and her hands travel up Lena's back to cradle her head and  _ fuck _ . 

Lena loves her. She presses closer, her fingers clenching at Kara's still-open shirt, and breathes in that sunny, electric smell Kara always has. Her heart feels like it's going to pump right out of her chest. 

One of Kara's hands slips back to her waist and under her jacket, scratching at her side, and  _ oh.  _

_ “Kara.”  _ She breathes against Kara's lips and she's drowning in the feel, her taste, her body pressing flush against her own-

“Ms. Luthor, your 4:00 is her-ohhhkay, well finally but also it's a work day. Heads up.” Jess’ voice cuts through the moment like a cleaver, and Lena nearly rockets up from Kara's lap.

She pats at her shirt, not daring to look up, and replies. “Tha-thank you Jess. I'll be ready in, uhm, just- just a moment.” Kara's looking at her and she's pretty sure Jess says something but Kara's eyes are just-

Completely dilated and oh lord. She needs to get Kara out of her office right now or she's not going to make it to her meeting. Kara's palm brushes her thigh and nope- who even cares about a meeting, they can wai-

A piercing ringing hits them both, and Kara crushes her phone after less than a second. She's standing now, frowning at her phone, and Lena couldn't follow her movements at all. She looks so- well, so much like Supergirl.

The rigidity in her shoulders, the set of her mouth, the flittering fire in her eyes…

“Shit.” Kara sighs and bites her lip. “That was Alex, I have to go.” She spins and her civilian clothes are gone, replaced with the battle suit of a Kryptonian. “Lena…”

“Go on a date with me.” Lena bites her lip and clasps her fingers together. “I mean, would you like to go on a -”

Her answer is another kiss on the lips and the feel of the Super suit under her fingers while being kissed is… interesting.... perhaps something to think about later. Kara pulls back and grins, full and shining.

Lena's going to need better shades. 

“Yes, please.” And then she's dragging the air with her, Lena's tiny gasp following her out that glass door. It pulls Lena to follow her out to the balcony, clutching at the railing, a smile splitting across her mouth.

She hears Supergirl let out a “Whoop” to the National City sky, and she can't help but chuckle, her fingers against her still-tingling lips. 


	2. A Mighty Fine Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Maggie and Alex get interrupted.

Maggie’s fingers lace through her hair and Alex moans. She loves the way Maggie feels, moving beneath her mouth. She’s like silk but warm and so much softer… a little bumpy, wet. She drags her tongue up in a broad stroke to wrap her lips around Maggie’s clit. She doesn’t suck hard, she wants this to last. 

The fingers in her hair tug a little harder and she hears Maggie huffing and gasping. She smiles and licks at the sensitive spot just below Maggie’s clit, the thighs on either side of her head clench as a louder groan filters down to her. She wants Maggie to feel luxurious. 

She presses her fingers into Maggie’s thighs and hips and kneads at them until Maggie stops clenching at her. “Mhh, you should relax, you had a hard week.” She sucks lower until she can slip her tongue inside Maggie, stretching her jaw to reach deeper. 

It’s always so warm inside Maggie. She’s smooth and the noises she makes have Alex wanting this to last an eternity. The little gasps, the way her hips shift, her taste spilling across Alex’s tongue, she’s intoxicating. 

“That’s -oh” Maggie gasps and Alex can feel her forcibly relax herself. “That’s easier said than done.”   

Alex hums a little laugh, sending a round of shivers through Maggie, and exchanges her tongue with her fingers. She eases inside, one and then two fingers. Maggie shifts beneath her, exhaling a sigh. She pushes up with her free hand so she can kneel in front of Maggie. It’s a good position for watching her and Alex wants that. Wants to watch all the little tremors bounce off her nerves. 

Maggie drops her hands to the sheets and closes her eyes, head tossed back. She looks divine. The planes of her body all meld together, she’s a masterpiece of anatomy. Like Maggie, Alex nearly loses her breath on her next thrust in, adding another finger.

She arches and it’s like every part of her is on display just for Alex. Her jaw goes slack, her breasts swaying to the pace of her breathing, stomach twitching each time Alex spreads her fingers inside. She’s like an interactive art display and Alex smiles at the thought. Her hair, fanned out behind her head, could be its own display. 

But so could every other part of her. Her pulse point, pounding in her neck, her fingers curling into the blankets around her… Alex curls her own fingers and Maggie gasps, arching off the bed with a long groan. She shudders around Alex’s fingers, convulsing, warm and wet and Alex presses a little deeper to draw out her climax. 

The look on Maggie’s face is always her favorite though, the way she relaxes so much after an orgasm. Each of the worry lines on her face, fading just a little. She’d fight a thousand supervillians just to ease those lines a little more.

They both stay still, silent for the moment. Maggie still fluttering around Alex’s fingers and it’s lovely, to be so caught up in someone else’s pleasure. She didn’t know it could be like this. Maggie relaxes completely, totally at ease and that’s another thing Alex loves, how much Maggie trusts her. 

Maggie opens her eyes and smiles, blinks real slowly, and Alex just didn’t think she could fall anymore in love. 

She moves her fingers, curling gently again, and Maggie flutters her eyes shut, a soft “oh, Alex” falling from her lips and the moment is perfect. She pulls her fingers out, slowly, and presses her thumb to circle around Maggie’s clit, gently, slowly, she’s nothing if not reverent in her love. 

Maggie reaches out for her free hand and laces their fingers together. She squeezes her eyes shut and gasps out “Alex” again, trembling under Alex’s touch. It’s like all the air is pulled from the room when Maggie says her name, gasps it so softly, like that. 

She presses her thumb up, dragging wetness over Maggie, and Maggie twitches, jerks. Alex softens her pull and rounds below Maggie’s clit again. She almost moans herself when Maggie pulls her leg up and slowly presses into Alex’s touch, regulating the pressure of her fingers. 

“Maggie” 

And Maggie grasps at the pillow beside her head and comes with a ragged breath. She squeezes at Alex’s hand, holding on while Alex brushes lightly over her core. She trembles and shivers, her breasts shudder, and Alex watches as her nipples seem to tighten even further. 

God, she’s glorious. Her breaths slow as her body settles and Alex rubs her thumb over Maggie’s knuckles before finally moving. She licks over her fingers, cleaning off Maggie’s arousal, and lays down beside her love, never letting go of her hand.

“Well.” Maggie huffs and forces her eyes open. 

Alex just smiles around the fingers in her mouth and hums.

“Oh.” Maggie watches as her tongue moves over her own fingers and Alex winks at her. “Fuck. You’re just not playing fair, Danvers.” 

At that, Alex laughs and scooches forward to press a kiss to Maggie’s lips. “I love you.” She must say it softer than she thought she did because tears spring up in Maggie’s eyes and she blinks rapidly to keep them from falling. 

“I love you, too.” Maggie leans back in and kisses her soundly, wrapping her other hand in Alex’s hair. She tugs just a little to nudge Alex against her. Her thigh comes up between Alex’s legs and Alex moans into their kiss.

She juts her hips down and Maggie bites at her lip, licking at the moan as it escapes Alex’s mou-

“ALEX!!!!” A pounding knock at their living room wall has Alex jerking back from Maggie, wide-eyed. 

“ALEX!!!!! It’s me!!! I have news!!!!” Kara’s voice calls and Alex twitches.

“I’m going to kill her.” She whispers it and Kara’s still banging on the wall so she probably won’t hear. 

Maggie just chuckles and presses another kiss to her lips. “Don’t be too long.” She husks out the words and that more than anything has Alex scrambling to the bathroom to wash her hands and throw on clothes. 

“Allleeeeeexxxxxxxx.” 

Screw Alex killing her, her neighbors are going to do the job for her. But she finally gets herself presentable and steps out of the bedroom just to have a streak of blond leap into her arms. 

“Lenaaskedmeonadate!!” Alex staggers as Kara drops into her arms, supersuit and all. 

“Stop.” Alex sighs and drops Kara, lets her float just above waist height. “You’re talking too fast, try again.” She gives Kara a pointed look, but Kara’s just smiling up at her, hands clenched at her chest, and it reminds her of when Kara’d rushed into her room to tell her she’d gotten accepted to National City University. She pokes at Kara’s cheek and can’t help the smile breaking out over her face. “What is it, you goober?” 

“Lena asked me out on a date!” 

Alex blinks. “What?” She nearly lets her jaw fall slack in shock. “Fuck!” 

Kara blinks up at her and the smile dwindles from her face… at least until she hears Maggie’s shout of triumph. 

“Ha!!! Twenty bucks Danvers! I knew the Luthor would ask first! I knew it!!!” Maggie calls and then a thud rings out and cursing follows and Alex doesn’t feel bad enough to go check on her. Her pride too wounded. 

“You guys made bets on us?” Kara rights herself and stands with her hands on her hips. She’s amazingly good at looking affronted. 

Alex reaches for her wallet on the bookshelf and rolls her eyes. “I lost over you two. Dang it Kara, I thought you had it in you to ask her out first!” She frowns and pulls out a twenty, already holding it up for when Maggie comes bounding out into the living room in her robe. 

A flush races up Kara’s cheeks and she smashes her eyes closed. “Gross. I should have called before coming over.” 

Maggie just laughs and waves her twenty in victory. “Could be you with the Luthor, Baby Danvers! I gotta thank Lena the next time I see her!” 

Her words only cause Kara’s blush to hit her ears and neck. Kara covers her eyes and mumbles out something too low for either of the others to hear. 

“What?” Alex steps closer and taps on Kara’s arm. “Now you’re talking too quietly, what’d you say?”

“I already kissed her.” Kara’s flush hits her hairline and if she didn’t have the power of the sun Alex would be afraid that she might pass out. 

Alex blinks. Maggie blinks. Alex lets out a ‘whoop’ and snatches the twenty back from Maggie’s grasp. “Ha! Danvers for the win!” 

Maggie groans and Kara balks at them. “You two are terrible!”

It doesn’t take long for the three to break down into laughter, Alex pulling Kara in for a hug and a proper congratulations. Maggie pats her back and gives her a wink. 

“You know, since I was the reason the money was being bet…” Kara smirks and Alex tries desperately to clutch to the twenty, but it’s already gone from her grasp. “I’ll use this to treat myself to potstickers!” She rushes for the window, cackling the whole way.

“Mom said no powers in the house!” Alex yells from the window after her, but Kara’s already long gone, just a red and blue streak in the sky. She turns back to Maggie, grumbling lightly, but she can’t stop smiling and neither can Maggie.

“Well... I suggest a true, lesbian celebration for such an occasion.” Maggie smirks and waves Alex over. She whispers in Alex’s ear, nipping a little at the end and Alex is nodding way before she’s finished.

“Yeah. Yup, that sounds like a very fine course of action, Officer.” 


End file.
